1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wooden synthetic beam comprising a combination of wooden elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beams for construction of wooden dwelling houses and beams used for floor material have to be formed from large wood to secure a sufficient strength. However, with recent consumption of wooden resources, rise in prices of wood results, and when large timber is used for beam material, construction cost increases. Therefore, there has been proposed, for example, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 16,338/1986, a construction beam in which a pair of upper and lower wooden flange members are connected by a web member comprising a metal side member and a wooden connecting member to constitute a synthetic beam, whereby similar strength may be obtained without use of large timber.
However, the synthetic beam heretofore proposed is complicated in construction, and uses the metal side members. Therefore there poses a problem of higher manufacturing cost. Moreover, the metal plate side members possibly impair the beauty of a wooden dwelling house, and therefore such a beam can be used only for parts that cannot be seen from outside.